


Other blood

by HybridComplex



Category: Aliens (1986), Prometheus (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come, and they destroy more than any other has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other blood

**Author's Note:**

> oh have i not mentioned my want for all the crossovers

The first one they bring her is tall and strong, body nearly vibrating with tension. He reeks of fear and she grins as he is inseminated, gagging and thrashing. Her grin falls away in moments and she hisses violently, swiping at him with her claws. His body attacks the embryo, face twisted in pain, and _kills_ her progeny.

The second is taller and stronger and looks human but smells _wrong_ , like Other and the painful touch of electricity. She coos as his ribcage is torn wide, her young sliding powerful and triumphant from his insides, slick with sweet red.

And then, they bring her the _prize_. Small and not weak but not strong, unresisting. The funny little pumping organ refuses to pound and it disappoints her, as does his impassive face. She growls, urging the little one to break free and it does so with a spray of green that bubbles the steel beneath their feet. She rears back, surprised.

_He is one of them._


End file.
